<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until we meet again by Lady_Athena</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239402">Until we meet again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena'>Lady_Athena</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bill Denbrough Loves Mike Hanlon, Bill and Mike are scared, Bill is leaving Derry, Bottom Bill Denbrough, But Baby boy doesn't wanna leave Mike behind, Dorks in Love, Fluff with a Sad Ending, Gay Bill Denbrough, Gay Mike Hanlon, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Last Kisses, M/M, Mike Hanlon Loves Bill Denbrough, No this gets sad at the end, Sad Ending, Smut, The outside world is a scary place, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Top Mike Hanlon, other losers are mentioned - Freeform, see you all there!, slow and sweet sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 22:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239402</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Athena/pseuds/Lady_Athena</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Muh-Mike,” Bill comments softly as the other hummed gently. “I… I’m scared,” Bill whispered when Mike turned his head to meet Bill’s gaze.</p><p>“Scared? Of what?” He asked with a frown when Bill swallowed the lump forming in his throat. </p><p>“The--The others forgot already. Wuh--What if that happens to me? You said you’d stay, buh-but Mike… I can’t… I’m so scared.” He whispered before a small sob escapes from his trembling chest. </p><p>“Oh, baby boy… I… I’m scared too.” Mike whispered before pulling their foreheads together when Bill surged forward and hugged Mike tightly. “It’ll be okay. We’re gonna be okay.” He promised softly. </p><p>“Muh-Mike, I can’t leave you here. Come with me. We’ll run away together. Forget this stuh-stupid town!” Bill begged, cupping Mike’s face as Mike offered him a sad smile.</p><p>“I can’t do that, Bill… You and I both know that we can’t do that. And you can’t stay here. You have a gift that’s going to take you places. Those books are something that everyone needs to read, but you’ll never get there if you don’t leave this town.” He whispered when Bill shook his head.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough &amp; Mike Hanlon, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until we meet again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike Hanlon and Bill Denbrough were the last two losers to still be in Derry, Maine at age eighteen. Stan had been the first to leave, followed by Bev, Ben, Eddie, and finally Richie who left over two months ago. None of them have sent letters or anything like they had promised so they wouldn’t forget and honestly, it terrified both Mike and Bill.</p><p>Bill and Mike were currently in the bed Mike’s beat-up pick-up truck on a starry summer night. They had blankets out since it was getting rather chillier in the empty field that they were currently in. Their hands were interlocked as their eyes stayed glued to the sky while a comfortable silence fell over the two. </p><p>“Muh-Mike,” Bill comments softly as the other hummed gently. “I… I’m scared,” Bill whispered when Mike turned his head to meet Bill’s gaze.</p><p>“Scared? Of what?” He asked with a frown when Bill swallowed the lump forming in his throat. </p><p>“The--The others forgot already. Wuh--What if that happens to me? You said you’d stay, buh-but Mike… I can’t… I’m so scared.” He whispered before a small sob escapes from his trembling chest. </p><p>“Oh, baby boy… I… I’m scared too.” Mike whispered before pulling their foreheads together when Bill surged forward and hugged Mike tightly. “It’ll be okay. We’re gonna be okay.” He promised softly. </p><p>“Muh-Mike, I can’t leave you here. Come with me. We’ll run away together. Forget this stuh-stupid town!” Bill begged, cupping Mike’s face as Mike offered him a sad smile.</p><p>“I can’t do that, Bill… You and I both know that we can’t do that. And you can’t stay here. You have a gift that’s going to take you places. Those books are something that everyone needs to read, but you’ll never get there if you don’t leave this town.” He whispered when Bill shook his head.</p><p>“I--I can’t leave you here… It’s not… You’ll be auh-alone!” Bill exclaims when Mike pulls him into a kiss as Bill immediately deepens it. </p><p>“Bill, I’ll be okay. We all had a choice. Everyone had a talent that was going to take them somewhere. I belong here. And when that time comes… When he comes back… You’ll be the first one I call.” He promised as Bill buried his face into Mike’s chest. </p><p>“I’m sorry… I’m suh-sorry.” Bill whispered as Mike’s fingers ran their course through Bill’s hair that had turned a darker brown. </p><p>“Don’t be. Don’t be sorry because you have a chance to get the hell out of this fucking town. Do you hear me, Denbrough?” Mike asked when Bill finally looked up to him. </p><p>“Muh-Mike,” Bill whispered before slowly he crawled his way into Mike’s lap as the air around them grew thick. “I’m luh-leaving in a few hours… And… And I want to remember you…” Bill whispered softly when Mike snorts.</p><p>“This how you want to remember me?” He asked, placing his hands on Bill’s hips when Bill grins down at him. </p><p>“Wuh-What better way?” He questioned as Mike rolled his eyes but even he was grinning. “I love you… and I wuh-want you to be my first and always.” He explains when Mike nods. </p><p>“Okay, how do you want to do this? There’s some lube in my glove box since someone loves to tease me all the time.” Mike smirks at the flush on Bill’s face.</p><p>“I ruh-regret nothing,” Bill stated firmly, causing Mike to laugh as he surged forward before flipping them over. Bill let out a soft squeaking soft as his back hit the metal of bed that was only slightly protected by the blanket, but he still had a pillow which he was thankful for. </p><p>“You okay?” Mike asked as Bill looked up to see the glow of the moon surround Michael like he was an angel. All of the air in Bill’s lungs slowly wheezed out of him at such a beautiful sight before him. </p><p>“Yuh-Yeah, you’re just… beautiful.” He whispered, reaching out to brush over Mike’s face. He smiled gently at the smooth skin as he glided his thumb over Mike’s cheekbone and back down to his jaw. </p><p>“Says the angel in front of me.” Mike resorts before leaning down to kiss Bill who immediately wrapped his arms around Mike’s neck and pulling him closer. </p><p>They kissed like they were coming home, easing into it but passionate with each stroke of lips against the other. It set off a spark within Bill’s stomach that burned and spread throughout his entire body like wildfire. His skin felt like it was going to melt off him with each kiss that Mike had placed onto his swelling lips. </p><p>“Muh-Mike, lube. Guh-Get the lube.” He panted as Mike grins and kisses down Bill’s neck, causing the other boy’s eyes to roll back into his head. “Fuh-Fuck!” He gasps softly as he tugged on the fabric of Mike’s shirt. There was a soft ripping noise that sounded like the seams threat was tearing, but Bill couldn’t bring himself to be apologetic. “Mike!” Bill whines as Mike finally pulled away.</p><p>“Okay, okay! So impatient. You know they say good things come to those who wait.” Mike explains before he slides open the small window on the back of his truck and stretched in to get to the glove box.</p><p>“Yuh-You and I both know that I’m nuh-not very patient,” Bill comments, trying to compose himself before he sat up to remove his shirt. </p><p>Mike finally pulled back before looking to Bill who was almost the entire way undressed. “I see.” Mike snorts as Bill’s face flushes. </p><p>“Shuh-Shut up and make love to me,” Bill grumbles as Mike chuckles and thumps the tube of lube along with a condom onto the blanket before he kissed Bill again. </p><p>“You remember the first time we did this when we were seventeen?” Mike asked quietly as Bill groaned.</p><p>“Are yuh-you trying to make me luh-lose my erection?” Bill mumbles when Mike starts to laugh.</p><p>“Oh, come on! You were so cute! All the sounds you made!” Mike gushed, causing Bill to cover his face and groan.</p><p>“That’s it! Guh-Get off me! I’m juh-jerking off in the front seat!” Bill exclaims, pushing at Mike who was laughing harder. </p><p>“You couldn’t satisfy yourself even if you did, Baby boy,” Mike whispered, voice taking on a slightly deeper tone as Bill swallowed thickly. </p><p>“Thuh-Then stop being a tease and suh-satisfy me.” Bill huffs when Mike kissed down his neck gently. </p><p>Since Bill was leaving tomorrow, Mike could leave marks on his boy for Bill to remember for a little longer… even if it was a few days. Tonight was about them uniting as one for the last time because Bill knew that he was going to forget… Bill knew that in about a week, he’s going to forget Mike for God only knows how long and it fucking terrified him. </p><p>Mike dug his teeth into the skin above Bill’s belly-button, causing the latter to gasp out before arching his back. Bill’s lust blown eyes slowly flickered down to see Mike continue his path down until he was at the borderline of fabric and skin. Bill couldn’t help the shaky breath that escapes passed his parted lips at the sight of Mike between his spread thighs. </p><p>“You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever had the pleasure to lay my eyes on,” Mike whispered as Bill’s teeth dug into his lower lip, muffling the whimper that clawed its way up out of his throat. “And you are mine for one more night.” He smiles when Bill’s hand reached down to take Mike’s hand from his hip before squeezing it. </p><p>“Nuh-No, I’m yours from now until fuh-forever. My heart is yours, Muh-Mike Hanlon.” Bill whispered when Mike smiles and squeezes it back. </p><p>“And I’m yours. Forever, William Denbrough.” He assured as they shared a smile. </p><p>“Nuh-Now stop being a sap and fuck me!” Bill huffed, making Mike bust out laughing. “I’m guh-getting dicked down if I have to ruh-ride your dumbass!” He exclaims when Mike smirks at him.</p><p>“Not necessary,” Mike explains before pulling off Bill’s boxers, leaving him completely naked while Mike was still fully clothing.</p><p>“Wuh-What the fuck. Get these off.” He grumbles, tugging at Mike’s shirt as he tossed it towards the other end of the truck’s bed. “These two.” He murmurs before pulling open the belt of Mike’s jeans. </p><p>Mike helped him pull out the belt before it hit the bed with a thunk as metal tapped against metal. The two shared a smile when Mike knelt down between Bill’s legs as Mike slowly kissed up from his knee towards the hardened cock. Bill’s breath caught in his throat as his head thumped back onto the pillow with a shiver of pleasure.</p><p>“Muh-Mike.” He begged quietly, feeling his body grow hotter with each kiss. It was absolute torture when Mike got so close to the prize only for him to switch legs and kiss down his thigh. “Mike, yuh-you asshole…” He whimpers and opens his mouth to curse him out only for Mike to wrap his lips around the flushed, swollen head. </p><p>Bill’s eyes snapped shut as he arched his back, gripping tightly at the blanket underneath him. His jaw dropped down, but no sound escaped him as the intense, wet heat surrounding the sensitive tip. Bill finally moaned out when Mike’s head slid down to engulf more of the blood-filled muscle into his mouth.</p><p>“Fuh-Fuck! Muh-Mike!” He winced as his stutter got worse. It’s actually been getting better through the years which he was thankful for, not it was only every few words that his brain skipped like a broken record. “Fuck, thuh-that’s it.” He praised out, uncaring that he was a little louder than either one of them were used to.</p><p>But through the past few years of dating Mike, there was only enough time for hurried handjobs or make-out sessions whenever they could… and they had to be quiet whenever those happened. So, right now, it was just them which meant that Bill could fucking scream to the heavens if he really wanted to. </p><p>“Bill,” Mike panted as he slowly pulled himself off Bill’s cock. There was a string of saliva that connected the two, making Bill’s face flush at the sight. “You think you have two in you?” He questioned as Bill whimpered. </p><p>“Huh-Holy shit, you can ask muh-me something like that.” Bill squeaks as Mike laughed gently. </p><p>“I want to make sure I can still fuck you after I suck you off.” Mike points out when Bill covered his face.</p><p>“Yuh-You were hanging around Richie too muh-much. Only he says suh-such vulgar shit.” Bill comments, causing Mike to grin.</p><p>“Yeah, but that twitch you just gave told me that you liked me doing that. You like me talking about fucking you?” He asked when Bill bit his lip as his dick twitched to life. “See, you want me to plow you until you can’t walk.” He whispered. </p><p>“Oh muh-my god… I’m gonna fuh-fucking die before we have suh-sex you ass!” He whines before he heard the snick of a cap being opened. He moved his hands to see Mike pouring lube on his fingers as he warmed up the slightly thicker liquid before moving Bill’s thighs further apart. “Muh-Mike--” He’s cut off by Mike shushing him.</p><p>“It’s okay. I’ll take care of you.” Mike assured before rubbing the lube around the outside of Bill’s asshole, making the young man shiver gently.</p><p>“Pluh-Please,” Bill begged before moaning at the first finger slowly pressing inside. Bill’s eyes fluttered shut as he tried to thrust back against Mike’s hand. </p><p>“So beautiful. Look at you. Taking my finger so well, you ready for another one?” He questioned as Bill nods immediately while moaning gently at the feeling. Soon two fingers became three pushing and pulling at a gentle rhythm.  </p><p>The feeling of Mike’s fingers as they scraped over the muscles inside only to brush over Bill’s prostate, causing the other boy to sob softly. Bill’s hands thrusted forward and wrapped around Mike’s neck before yanking him down so they could be closer. Bill moans out against Mike’s skin as he tried to get the fingers deeper inside of him. </p><p>“Fuh-Fuck! Mike, I’m ready--I’m suh-so ready.” He whimpers, looking up to Mike with glassy eyes.</p><p>“I said I’d get two out of you and I intend to do so,” Mike comments and before Bill could resort, Mike’s lips were back around Bill’s cock. </p><p>Bill felt light-headed from the rampage of pleasure coursing through him as Bill’s fingers scrape gently at Mike’s shoulders. Mike continued to bob his head while his fingers scissored against Bill’s prostate. Bill’s jaw dropped down as his face twisted up in pleasure as he felt Mike’s arm go over his hips so he couldn’t buck up and choke Mike. </p><p>Mike felt Bill’s thigh trembling around his shoulders, smirking as much as he could, he leaned down until Bill’s cock hit the back of his throat. He swallowed while rubbing the bundle of nerves with such precision that Bill didn’t stand a chance. Bill screamed loudly, choking out Mike’s name before his body tensed and hot, white pleasure flooded through him. </p><p>Bill’s eyes rolled back as his body shook violently from the waves crashing over him. He whimpered at the sharp pleasure slowly turning into too much before Mike finally pulled away as Bill slumped against the blanket. His body was on fire and the cold air of the night seemed like an almost distant memory. </p><p>Mike leans down and presses his lips to Bill’s before finally pulling away so he could get the condom he had grabbed with the lube. He ripped open the foil packet before rolling it down onto his throbbing cock as he reaches for the lube only for Bill to intercept. </p><p>Bill flashes him a sheepish grin as he opens the cap to get the liquid onto his hand, warming it up before finally wrapping it around Mike. The other young man let out a moan since his cock had mostly been ignored this entire time. </p><p>“Luh-Look who’s beautiful nuh-now.” Bill grins at Mike’s snort before leaning down as they lock mouths again. “I’m ready.” He assured as Mike nods, lining the head of his cock to Bill’s asshole. “Tuh-Take me,” Bill whispered before gasping out as Mike slowly sunk in, making both of them moan out.</p><p>“I think every time with you will always feel like the first time,” Mike whispered as Bill laughs before looking to him. “It feels like I’m coming home.” He smiles before touching their foreheads together. </p><p>“Suh-Such a sap.” Bill chuckles before Mike adjusts himself so he could slowly pull out, causing Bill to shiver at the feeling. Bill loved being this close to Mike, it made him feel like there were two pieces of one heart. </p><p>“Fuck…” Mike grunted softly as he started to roll his hips while Bill tilted his head to the side. Mike’s lips slowly descended down his neck as the two bodies merged together with a slap of skin. “Bill, I love you so much.” He pants before biting at his collarbone as Bill moans out. </p><p>“I luh-love you too,” Bill whispered before wrapping his legs around Mike’s waist. “Please…  Guh-Go faster.” He whines when Mike took ahold of his hips. </p><p>“Ssh, I wanna take my time. This is the last time I get to have you for who knows how long.” Mike whispered as Bill’s heart squeezed tightly. </p><p>“If yuh-you’d go with me--” He’s cut off when Mike thrusted harder, making him cry out from the sudden onslaughter of pleasure.</p><p>“You think I don’t want to?” Mike asked as Bill’s nails dug into Mike’s shoulders. “I do, but you can’t stay here and I--” He’s cut off by a groan escaping his lips. “And I have too.” He pulled Bill’s legs from his waist before taking them into the crooks of his elbows. </p><p>Bill gasps as Mike sat up on his knees, making his cock slide deeper into Bill. Mike gritted his teeth before he thrusted upwards while every other thrust hit Bill’s prostate like it was on a mission. Bill’s face flushes as he cried out, tossing his head back to expose his bruising neck. </p><p>“Muh-Mike!” He cried out, feeling tears flood down his face. He couldn’t tell if it was from the pleasure or the thought of losing Mike as he sobs gently. Bill pulled Mike’s face up to kiss him as Mike’s cock started to drag out of him at a faster pace. </p><p>“Heh, so beautiful.” He praised when Bill slowly reached a hand between the two of them. “You close?” He asked, breathlessly as Bill nods quickly. </p><p>His hand wrapped around his pulsing cock before pumping it along with Mike’s pace as he groaned out. It felt like he was on cloud-nine with only him and Mike being the only ones there. His forehead touched Mike’s as their hot breath mingled together. </p><p>“Muh-Mike… Mike, fuck, I’m--” His body tenses up again as he shoots off between their sweat-slick bodies. He moans loudly as it splashed against Mike’s chest and his own, coating it in the thick, sticky liquid. </p><p>“That’s it. There you go.” Mike whispered while he continued to thrust inside as Bill moans, body shaking from his orgasm. “I’m… I’m right there with you.” He grunted before finally coming, coating the inside of the condom as Bill whimpered gently. “You’re okay.” He promised when Bill slumped against him tiredly. </p><p>“Mike…” He slurred softly before wincing gently as Mike slowly pulled out and removed the condom, tying it off before chucking it into the woods. </p><p>Mike cleaned them up with the blanket as Bill made a face at the feeling before the two shared a smile. Mike handed him back his clothes when Bill started to shiver now that his body wasn’t producing heat like it was. </p><p>“Stay at my place tonight.” Mike murmurs when Bill smiles before kissing him passionately.</p><p>“There’s nuh-nowhere else I’d rather be.” He promised as they packed everything up and went back to Mike’s farm so they could take a shower and then sleep. </p><p>The next morning, it felt like there was this hole in Bill’s chest as he packed up his things into his car. He’d glance at Mike every so often and the two would share a soft smile, but no words were spoken. He wanted to unpack everything and stay with Mike, but he knew that Mike would never let him do that. </p><p>“I… I guh-guess this is it.” Bill comments, shutting the trunk of his car before looking to Mike who has his hands shoved in his jeans. </p><p>“I guess so…” Mike whispered as Bill surged forward and hugged Mike tightly. Tears filled his eyes as he clung to Mike like a lifeline. “I love you so much, Bill Denbrough. And wherever you go… you’ll do amazing things.” He promised as he pulled back and touched their foreheads together. </p><p>“I-I love you tuh-too,” Bill whispered before kissing Mike over and over and over again until neither of them could breathe. “Wherever I go… I nuh-know that you’ll be with me.” He whispered before they hugged once more. </p><p>“Go out and see the world… And when you come back… Tell me everything. Even the small stuff.” Mike grins as Bill nods before he got into his beat-up car and turned it on. “Until we meet again, Bill!” He called as Bill pulled out of his driveway.</p><p>“Until wuh-we meet again, Homeschool!” Bill called back before he started off out of Derry, Maine with this ache in his chest. </p><p>Bill glanced out the rearview mirror until he couldn’t see Mike anymore. His teeth dug into his lower lip as he fought not to turn around and go back… but he couldn’t. Mike was right. He needed to get the fuck out of this town. All he could think about was Mike and how much he couldn’t wait to see him again… </p><p>
  <em>Too back that wouldn’t be for almost twenty-seven years… </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>